


Bleeding Hearts

by vintagelavenderskies



Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: 101st airborne, Alternate History, And by fun I mean sad, Angst, Artistic Liberties, Awkwardness, Battle of the Bulge 1944-1945, Book Smuggling, But Not Much, Concentration Camps, D-Day, Easy Company - Freeform, Episode: s01e01 Currahee, Episode: s01e02 Day of Days, Episode: s01e03 Carentan, Episode: s01e04 Replacements, Episode: s01e05 Crossroads (Band of Brothers), Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Episode: s01e07 The Breaking Point, Episode: s01e08 The Last Patrol, Episode: s01e09 Why We Fight, Episode: s01e10 Points, Eugene Roe Needs A Hug, Eventual Relationships, F/M, French Resistance, Gen, Heavy Angst, Historical, Holocaust, Idiots in Love, Jewish Character, Jewish Resistance, Lithuanian Holocaust, Major Character Injury, Operation Market Garden, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Anti-Semitism (only in part one), Polish Resistance, Slow Burn, So much stargazing, Some Fluff, Stargazing, Swearing, The paper brigade, War, Women in the Military, World War II, a cinnamon roll who just wants some morphine, a little cinnamon roll, but it's fine, but part one is fifty chapters, emotionally numb, honestly snails move faster than these two, i love it with my whole heart, i wrote this to sleeping at last, i've sobbed so much writing it, if you will, it's a bit of a slow burner, it's just so cute and soft, it's so sad y'all, lina grace needs a hug, lina is just a little bean, planning an escape across europe takes time, so slow you can barely see the flame, so yeah fun times, this is honestly the angstiest fic you will read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: No one makes it out of war unscathed.Eventual Eugene Roe x OFC.
Relationships: Eugene Roe & Lina Grace Komski (OC), Eugene Roe & Original Female Character(s), Eugene Roe/Lina Grace Komski (OC), Eugene Roe/Original Female Character(s), Lina Grace Komski (OC) & Aceso (OC), Lina Grace Komski (OC) & Aphrodite (OC), Lina Grace Komski (OC) & Ares (OC), Lina Grace Komski (OC) & Asclepius (OC), Lina Grace Komski (OC) & Thanatos (OC)
Series: Written in the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Epigraph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belle âme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477951) by [vintagelavenderskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies). 



> Hi!!!  
> If you're reading this, thank you for checking out my story :) It means a lot to me. I'm so excited to share Lina's story!!  
> This story does handle heavy topics later on in the story. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of said chapters.  
> I'm on tumblr and wattpad as vintagelavenderskies so feel free to pop on over and say hello if you would like :)  
> I hope you enjoy Lina's story as much as I do :)  
> Minor changes to chapters will occur because my brain is chaotic and gives me ideas after I post. Sorry 🙃

_“In war we find out who we are.” - Kristin Hannah, The Nightingale_


	2. Prologue: Stars Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In war we find out who we are.” - Kristin Hannah, The Nightingale

Lina’s never seen so much blood before. It stains her clothes, her hands, the ground beneath her. Everything’s tainted with blood after years of relentless fighting. American, German, French. It doesn’t matter what side they’re on. Blood is blood. Mortar shells scream through the air, lighting up the night sky. Lina doesn’t like the dark. In the dark, ghosts lurk in the shadows. Death lurks in the shadows. Someone’s screaming. _They won’t make it._ Death wins again. Always lurking just around the corner, waiting to claim its next victim. 

She never imagined how much hell the war would be. All the blood and tears and cries from those closest to her. She can’t stop seeing it all in her head — all the faces of the people she couldn’t save. Lina sees them every time she closes her eyes. 

“You alright?” George’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts. A harsh laugh escapes her. No one is alright. No one has been. At least not for a while.

“Been better. Been worse.”

George nods. “Yeah, me too.” The two of them sit in silence, listening as the bitter wind whistles through the air. The radio crackles to life, cutting through the silence. George’s expression falters slightly. “Aid station’s gone. Took a direct hit.” Lina can't breathe. She can’t move. It’s as if the world’s shifted on its axis.

_Not him. I can't lose someone else. Not Eugene._

“George.” Her voice falters, thick with emotion. “Eugene. He - He went into town.” George’s mouth falls open and closes just as quickly.

“He’s fine. I’m sure of it.” Lina nods. She wants to believe him. The idea that Eugene is hurt — or worse — makes her heart sink to her feet. He's the one person who really understands. Tears prick her eyes. Please let him be okay. Please. A familiar ache seizes her chest.

Heartache. She knows the feeling well.

It’s a feeling that's been with her for a long time. An elbow to the side snaps Lina out of her spiral.

“Hey, look at me.” Lina forces her eyes to meet George’s. There’s a softness to his eyes, one she hasn't seen before. “Eugene’s going to be fine.” She nods again. He’s fine. Eugene is fine.

“Medic! Komski!” Lina scrambles to her feet, scurrying out of the foxhole.

“Get a damn aid Jeep here, George!” It’s the same thing, day in and day out. Every day they lose men to war and his cause. Good men.

War is relentless. All he does is take and take, spilling blood as easily as one breathes.

She’s already had enough taken from her. Please, just don't take Eugene. The cry from the wounded replacement pierces the air once again. Lina runs faster, lungs burning from the cold air. She finally reaches the wounded solider and starts digging through her med bag. “You’re going to be okay. Aid Jeep’s on its way.” Lina pulls out a bandage and quickly wraps the wound before sticking a syrette of morphine in his arm.

“Am I gonna die?” His words stop her cold. She can’t count how many times she’s been asked that. The one question that weighs on everyone’s mind. The one question nobody can answer.

“No. It doesn’t look too bad.” Lina wraps his hand in hers. A few moments later, the Jeep pulls up. “Alright, off you go.”

Without giving a second glance, Lina runs back to her foxhole. Curling up in a ball, Lina can’t help trembling slightly. At this point, she’s not sure if it’s from the cold or nerves. When is it going to end? There’s so much destruction, so much death. It’s like taking on water. _Only, we’re taking on death._

Someone stumbles wordlessly into the foxhole, letting out a shaky breath as they collapse on the ground. “Eugene?” Lina’s voice is soft and lilting, eyes filled with concern as he throws his helmet. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, vacant of any emotion. She’s never seen him look so… empty. 

_He's alive. He's alive._ “I thought you were... I thought you were in the aid station.” Eugene stares at her, his expression blank. “It came over Luz’s radio.” If Lina's words faze him, it doesn't register on his face.

Hands trembling, he pulls a pale blue headscarf out of his pocket. Lina recognizes it immediately. “She’s dead. Renée’s dead, Lina.” Eugene's voice breaks as tears roll down his cheeks hot and thick, blurring his vision. A sob catches in his throat, the pain in his eyes nearly bringing Lina to tears. _I’ve never seen him cry before._

Death crashes over them in waves, threatens to drown them. It eats away at them. Reflexively, Lina wraps her arms tight around Eugene, pulling him into her embrace. “I’m right here. I’ve got you.” 

Another sob wracks Eugene’s body, the kind of sobbing that comes only when a person’s been broken by the woes of life. It's hard to be constantly surrounded by death. Day in and day out, they work to stop Death. Just for a little longer. Sometimes it works. Sometimes it doesn’t.

Lina hugs him a little tighter, trying to ignore the pang in her chest. She doesn’t want to see him cry. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He doesn't deserve it. _I’d do anything to take his pain away._  
Not that anyone else does. No one deserves the pain war brings.

“I couldn’t — I couldn’t save her,” he finally says, gaze fixed on Renée’s headscarf. “I failed. Some medic I am.” He sounds so defeated. War does that to a person. It destroys everyone in its path. Eugene’s eyes are so full of sadness and hurt. It’s a stark change from a few days ago. A few days ago, his eyes were full of life. Now they're empty, haunted by the death and destruction he's seen.

“This is not your fault. There’s no way you could’ve known.” If there’s one thing Lina knows, it’s that nothing is certain in war. Nothing except death and destruction. Lapsing into silence they sit quietly for a few minutes, holding each other close, the burdens of war, of being a medic, weighing down on them. A few minutes pass and Eugene’s breathing slowly evens out as his sobs subside, hurriedly wiping away his tears. 

Turning her head up towards the sky, Lina hums quietly for a few moments, memories flashing through her mind. “I know it’s hard losing people close to you. That’s why I became a medic.” To heal instead of destroy. “To try and save others. That's all we can do — try to save those who are still here.” Lina knows loss intimately. She knows what it’s like to carry Death. It’s draining, like a star collapsing in on itself. Death sucks the light — and life — out of everything.

Eugene nods, tucking the headscarf back in his pocket. “What’s your family like?” Lina chews her lip, thinking for a few seconds.

“Absolutely crazy. Mama stayed home with my brother and I. She was a nurse during the Great War. My papa worked at the university nearby,” Lina says wistfully, a sad smile tugging at her lips. How simple everything was back then. “When I was younger, my favorite place to go was the library. Couldn’t read a thing, but there were a lot of good hiding places.”

Eugene nudges her playfully, the ghost of a smile crossing his lips. “So that’s how you’re so good at sneaking up on people.”

“How else would I get the nickname twinkle toes?” Lina laughs, shaking her head. _That damn nickname._

Hesitantly, she rests her head on his shoulder. A shiver runs through her. Lina’s never felt this cold. It burrows deep inside and spreads like ice. It numbs everything. “Cold?”

“That’s an understatement.” Eugene squeezes her hand lightly. Silence falls over them, the only sounds coming from the battle raging on around them. Lina scrunches up into a ball, trying to keep warm. This is how it is back home.

“Do you want to hear something neat? I think you'll like it.” Eugene nods, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. “Have you heard the word laniakea?”

Eugene shakes his head. “No, can’t say I have.”

“It means immense heaven. It’s where we are in the universe.” A small laugh slips past her lips. “Well, not right here.”

“Yeah, if this is heaven, I’d hate to see hell,” Eugene mutters. Silence falls over them once again. Laniakea. Immense heaven.

She wonders if there’s such a place.

Another round of shelling starts. Lina wonders when it’ll stop. War has been at his game far too long. The familiar cry for a medic pierces the air and sends her scrambling. Come on. Faster. _I can’t let anyone else die._

It happens in a blink. One second she’s running, the next she’s lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Blood — her blood — spills onto the ground, turning the snow beneath her deep crimson. A scream claws its way up her throat, echoing through the trees. _My leg shouldn't look like that._ Heart pounding, Lina squeezes her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Lina Grace.” 

She knows who it is before she forces her eyes open. “It’s — it’s bad, Gene.” 

“It’s okay. You’re going to be fine, chérie.” Eugene hastily rips open a packet of sulfa powder, sprinkling it on her wound. Her hands curl into fists as a wave of pain crashes over her. Her nails dig into her palms. “Morphine, you need morphine.” Eugene frantically digs around in his med bag. Another cry cuts through the air. Someone else is hit. Lina forces her eyes open once again.

The look of utter defeat in his eyes hits her like a punch to the gut. “Eugene, go. I’ll be fine.” Even before she's done talking, Lina knows it's not entirely true. Death and War lurk in the shadows. _My chances aren’t great._

War always needs a sacrifice.

“I can’t just leave you.” Eugene’s voice falters slightly. Sighing, he glances at the ground. “That’s not what a medic does.” 

“Spina, I need some help! There. Now go,” Lina says, rolling her eyes. Eugene doesn’t move, instead stares at the growing pool of blood. “Don’t worry, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’ll be back before you can miss me.” 

Eugene shakes his head, chuckling softly. “I’m holding you to that,” he says, squeezing her hand lightly. Before she can say anything, Eugene’s gone. 

Lina keeps her eyes fixed on the stars. Even they seem less bright than usual. “You get any morphine?” Spina’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts as he kneels by her side, digging through his med bag. 

With a wave of her hand, she cuts Spina off. “Save it. I’m no stranger to pain.”

“All the more reason you need it,” he says, sticking the syrette in her leg before Lina can protest. “Come on. Gonna get you out of here. Can't have our best medic down.”

Lina laughs harshly and gestures to her leg. “Clearly, I’m not the best medic. ” 

Spina chuckles and shakes his head. “It happens. Besides, nobody is invincible.” The aid Jeep screeches to a halt and Lina braces herself as they load her onto the back of the Jeep. _Idiot. Can’t believe I got hit. I should be out there._ _It’s what I do best._ To heal instead of destroy. “See you soon, firecracker.” As the jeep speeds off, Lina welcomes the darkness as it wraps her in its embrace with welcome arms.


	3. Chapter One: Whispers of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “War is what happens when language fails.”  
> ― Margaret Atwood

June 22, 1941

The air is thick with tension as Lina hurries down the sidewalk, keeping her head low. Everything seems upside down. Something’s coming. She can feel it in the air. There’s been talk of something big. The Soviets have been deporting people again. Lots of people. _Something’s coming._

There have been rumors. People say the Germans are getting antsy. Everyone talks about the war. It’s all they talk about now. War has wiggled his way into every part of their lives.

A buzzing sound interrupts her thoughts, the noise growing more intense by the second. It doesn’t click at first. Not until the bombs start falling does it click. And then a constant barrage of explosions rains down. The ground shakes. Terror courses through her veins. _What the hell?_ This must be it. The big thing that everyone’s been talking about. Or the start of it, at least.

Screams fill the air. Glancing up at the sky, she spots it instantly. German planes emblazoned with swastikas fly overhead. Bombs fall everywhere. War is here. She can feel him lurking in the shadows and watching, thriving on the chaos and destruction.

Death isn’t too far behind. Where there’s War, there’s Death. After all they’re a pair, bound together by their duties to keep the balance of life and death in check. After all, not everything is left up to fate.

Someone cries out. Lina stops in her tracks and glances around, frantically looking for the source. It doesn’t take long to find where the noise comes from.

Lina rushes over to the girl’s side. She can’t be much younger than her. “Hey, it’s okay. What’s hurt?” Hesitantly, she puts a hand on the girl’s arm, looking her up and down until she spots the gash on her leg. “I’m Lina. What’s your name?”

“Halina.”

“Halina,” she echoes. “I’ll get you fixed up.” Lina works quietly, humming to herself as she loses herself in her work. Her hands are steady and sure. A healer’s hands. That’s what everyone says about her. Ever since Lina can remember, she’s always been drawn to helping others. _To healing._ She’s never put much thought into it. “Bandage, bandage. Damn it.” Lina shrugs off her jacket and fashions it into a makeshift bandage, quickly wrapping it around the woman’s leg. “Can you walk?”

“Yes. I think so.” Lina takes her head and helps the girl to her feet. She watches as the girl hesitantly puts weight on her leg, favoring it slightly.

“Here. I’ve got you.” Lina wraps an arm around her and they head in the direction of the hospital, moving as fast as they can to avoid any more of the destruction.

“Lina! What the hell are you doing?” Lina doesn’t acknowledge him at first. The only thing that matters is getting to the hospital. _Damn it._ Lina sighs and sees Anatol frowning at her, arms crossed over his chest.

“Helping. What does it look like?”

“It looks like you have a fucking death wish. Do you not see the German planes dropping _bombs_?”

“Yes, I see them! But people are hurt and I’m going to help them!” Lina’s voice rises in pitch. Anger creeps into her voice. “Either help me get her to the hospital or get out of my way.”

Anatol groans and shakes his head. “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear.” Looping an arm around Halina’s shoulder, they start in the direction of the hospital. Nobody says anything. Sometimes, silence says more than words.

A few minutes pass before anyone speaks. “There’s going to be a lot more people to help at this rate. Damn Germans don’t know what they’re doing attacking the Russians.” Lina’s not sure she hears him right.

This can’t be true. The Germans can’t do that. They have a pact with the Russians. They _had_ a pact. _One that cost us everything._ After a few more minutes, they finally reach the hospital. Lina can hardly believe what she's seeing. The waiting room is already full of people who need help. Their eyes are glassy and unfocused, almost like they’re in a haze. _All these people are hurt. All because of the war._ A nurse rushes around, trying to make order out of the chaos. “Wait!” The nurse stops at Lina’s words, her voice full of urgency. “She’s got a gash on her leg. I, uh, I bandaged it up as best I could.”

The nurse nods, a small sigh escaping her. “Have a seat. Someone will be with you in a few moments.” Halina sits in the chair and taps her fingers against the arm.

“I have to go. You’re safe here.” Lina squeezes her hand gently and gives her a small smile.

“Thank you.” Nodding, Lina follows Anatol outside. The two of them walk in silence when another person peers out from behind a building now turned to rubble. “Do you need help? Are you hurt?” The woman doesn’t say anything. Lina walks over, hesitant at first. She sees it immediately. “Oh.” Her breath catches in her throat. A man lies on the ground, blood soaking his shirt. His eyes are dull and glassy. Lina presses her hands into the man’s wound. His blood stains her hands almost immediately. “Find something so I can stop the blood.”

Lina presses her hands more firmly into the wound. _I don’t know how to fix this. I can’t fix this._ There’s too much blood. Unconsciously, she reaches for the man’s hand. She can feel him slipping away, the light fading from his eyes. “Say not in grief 'he is no more' but in thankfulness that he was.” Death watches from the shadows and slowly makes his way over to them, taking the man’s hand in his. The light fades from his eyes in an instant.

“Lina, come on.” She doesn’t answer at first. _I couldn’t save him._ _His hand is so cold. I can’t leave him here._ “Lina. We have to go.” _I couldn’t save him._ Sighing, she lets go of the man’s hand and glances up at the woman.

“I’m sorry.” A twinge of sadness creeps into her voice.

The woman shakes her head. “You did what you could.” Lina opens her mouth to say something but decides against it. Instead, she takes one last look at the man, eyes dull and void of light before walking away.

Her thoughts can’t stop racing as she walks down the street. Her heartbeat seems to match the rhythm of her footsteps. Everything plays in her mind on a loop. “What did you mean earlier? About the Germans?” she finally says.

“Exactly what I said. The Germans invaded Russia.” The weight of Anatol's words hits Lina full force. _We’re next. They’re next door, practically in our backyard._ “It’s inevitable. War is coming.”

His words leave Lina cold. Fear runs through her veins. “Why? I mean, what the hell is the point of this?”

“The hell if I know. It’s war. Looks like the bombing stopped.” Lina looks toward the sky. It’s empty now. No planes fly overhead. No bombs fall, leaving destruction in their wake. War has still left his mark, though. Buildings lie in ruins. People wander the streets searching for survivors. This looks nothing like the home she’s used to seeing.

War leaves a bitter taste in Lina’s mouth. War is senseless to Lina. All it brings is destruction and pain. _Haven’t enough people died already? Hasn’t it gone on long enough already?_ She can’t count how many people whose lives have been messed up by war. “Franciszek! Where are they?” Lina’s heart pounds in her chest, panic rising in her voice. “I can’t — I need to find them.”

“They were taking shelter in —” Lina breaks into a run before he can finish his sentence. “Lina! Wait!” Anatol runs after her as she picks up her pace. She doesn’t stop until she’s standing in front of the apartment door, lungs burning with each breath.

Hesitantly, she pushes the door open, fearing the worst. It’s eerily quiet. Slowly Lina makes her way through the apartment, Anatol lingering in the living room. “Mama? Franciszek?”

Nothing. A rustling noise comes from the closet before the door swings open. “You’re late.” Franciszek stands and stretches, limbs stiff from hiding in the closet. A flood of relief hits her and Lina lets out a breath. _They’re okay. They’re okay._ “Papa’s in the bedroom.”

“I know. I was on the way back. Some people were hurt. I stopped to help.” The man’s eyes, lifeless and cold flash through her mind. “Then Anatol pulled me away,” Lina says, elbowing him in the side.

Anatol shakes his head and elbows her in response. “This. I knew this was going to happen. This is just like before.” Lina glances up at her mother. _Just like before._ The words echo in her mind like a warning before fading into the back of her mind.

Standing in the hallway, silence overwhelming, Lina can’t stop thinking what this means. _What if the Germans reach Vilna? What happens to them?_ They’ve heard the news.

They know what the Germans are doing to Jews in other countries. Ever since the Nazis came into power, they’ve been watching as they slowly inched their way to war. Now, the whole world is in flames. Or close to it. _We’re still free._

“Anatol says the Germans invaded the Soviets.” The air feels heavy, charged with uncertainty. Lina drums her fingers against the wall, waiting for the silence to break. She can’t stand this kind of silence. The kind that weighs down on a person heavy like a burden and fills them with dread.

“The Germans don’t know when the hell to stop. Hitler’s going to be the death of us all.” Papa's voice rings through the hall, loud and clear as a bell. She can’t believe what she's hearing. Not that he's wrong. She just doesn’t expect him to say it so brazenly.

It’s no secret that there are people here in the building who support the Germans. The stares and jeers from people make it obvious. “Shh. People can hear you.” Mama’s voice is harsh, urgency becoming more prominent in her voice.

Papa waves her off and sighs, words clipped. “Good. They need to know the truth.” _Truth._ Truth doesn’t exist in war. Anyone can twist words and mold them into what they want.

As she looks out the window, Lina can feel War lurking, waiting for the right time to unleash his fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HISTORICAL NOTES:  
> *June 22, 1941: The June Uprising begins. When the German Army launched Operation Barbarossa, Lithuanian rebels rose up against the Soviets and declared independence.A short-lived Provisional Government was formed by the rebels.  
> *Kaunas and Vilnius fell into the hands of Lithuanian rebels before the arrival of the Germans.  
> *The Germans bomb various cities in Lithuania, Vilna among them.  
> *Vilna was previously part of Poland but regained by Lithuania when the Soviet–Lithuanian Mutual Assistance Treaty was signed in October 1939.


	4. Chapter Two: Ares: Spilled Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Veni, vidi, vici.” ― Julius Caesar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!! HELLO :) I'm so excited for this chapter. It's the first one from one of the Gods perspective and I'm so hyped!!! Enjoy :)

Ares has always had a thirst for blood. Blood is what gives him life. What he thrives on. After all, there can’t be war without bloodshed. Without sacrifice.

War always requires sacrifice. Requires something, some kind of payment. Everyone makes sacrifices in war. Ares makes sure of that. He’s seen plenty of bloodshed as the god of war. Plenty of sacrifices. His last war, the Great War, pales in comparison to this current war. Almost two years and already, so many lives have been lost. Almost two years and still no end in sight. “You’ve spilled enough blood today.” Death stands by his side, hood obscuring part of his face.

Thanatos glances down at the city, buildings blown apart by war. The streets are full of wounded people, some in worse shape than others. A familiar face stands out among the crowds of people. Someone both Ares and Thanatos have been watching for years. Someone whose fate has been intertwined with the two gods for years.

 _Lina Grace. A healer._ War and Death have long since lain a claim to her. She doesn’t have a choice. Nobody does when the Fates are involved. Not when she’s a healer. The world needs people like her. Especially now. Good people are hard to find in war. Good people who are healers are an even rarer find.

Thanatos watches as Lina comforts someone. She’s gripping their hand, whispering quietly. Comforting the dying is hard. She’s struggling. It’s written in her eyes. The pain of losing someone, even a stranger, haunts her. Already, her eyes seem dimmer having seen Death up close. Being surrounded by death is never easy.

Even as the god of Death, it's never easy. Especially in war. Too many lives are cut short in war. So much potential, so much good. Gone in an instant. He can feel the person slipping away. Death moves slowly towards them and takes the man’s hand, murmurs a few words. Then, he’s gone. A light extinguished.

Just one of many lives cut short. Lina looks up where the two gods stand. Her hands are stained with blood. _Sacrifice._ The price of war, paid in blood. Everyone sacrifices something in war.

Sometimes, sacrifice means life itself. Lina looks back at the man. His eyes are cold and dull. This is the first person she’s seen die in front of her. It’s not the last though. War has made sure of that. Death come in waves. Sometimes, it’s overwhelming and threatens to drown a person in sorrow. Other times, it’s manageable, like an ache that comes and goes.

“So it begins.” A menacing grin spreads across War’s face as he watches the bloodshed and destruction play out in front of him. Death stares at War. He doesn’t understand it. How someone can thrive on the pain of others. How destruction can bring joy.

But War has always thrived on the blood of others. The battlefield is where he truly belongs. And this war — this war with many battlefields — has yet to truly begin.


	5. Chapter Three: The Enemy Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our country is doomed, don't you see? Our fate is death, no matter whose hands we fall into.” ― Between Shades of Gray, Ruta Sepetys

June 24th, 1941

Lina’s pen moves furiously across the page, words spilling onto the page effortlessly. Everything that’s happened in the last few days ― a tornado of thoughts ― whirls through her mind. It still doesn’t feel real. The horrors from the day before flash in her mind.

Footsteps tread lightly across the room. Glancing up, Lina turns and sees Franciszek standing in the hall, his eyes bloodshot. “Didn’t sleep much?”

“A little. Hard to sleep when the world’s falling apart.” Lina frowns and nods before setting her journal aside. She’s barely slept the last few days, too. The last two days feel like a lifetime. Her nerves are already frayed.

That’s war though. War weighs heavy on a person. It threatens to crush everyone ― and everything ― under the weight of its destruction.

Franciszek slumps on the couch next to Lina. He’s always been smaller than people his age. Somehow, he looks even smaller now. She can still remember all the times she sat up with him, comforting him when he was sick. The stories she made up of faraway places and games to keep him entertained. He hasn’t had it easy.

A cough wracks Franciszek’s thin frame. Lina watches him carefully, brows furrowed together. She can hear the familiar high-pitched wheezing. “Where’s your medicine?” Franciszek shrugs. His eyes dart around the room, looking everywhere but at Lina. “Franciszek. Where is it?”

Franciszek coughs once again. “Don’t have any more.”

Lina lets out a sigh; her lips tug downwards. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Shaking her head, Lina hastily grabs her jacket and starts for the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

Slipping out into the hall, Lina spots Anatol. “I need you to come with me to the pharmacy. Franciszek needs medicine.”

The world seems to stand still. The streets are quiet. Eerily quiet. It looks like a ghost town. Nobody dares to go outside. Lina moves among the bombed out buildings and piles of rubble. Almost everything is closed.

“Damn smoke made his asthma flare up.”

Anatol laughs harshly. “There’s a lot more to damn than the smoke.” An elbow to the side sends Anatol running ahead, laughter filling the empty streets.

“Oh, please. You’re not damning anything.” Lina chuckles.

“Not even the Germans?” Anatol fights to suppress the smirk tugging at his lips.

The two of them fall into silence. Lina glances at the sign in the window of the pharmacy. “I need medicine. Isuprel.” Lina pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to the pharmacist.

The pharmacist nods and walks into the back room. Lina drums her fingers against the counter and glances out the window.

The streets are still quiet, a welcome change from yesterday. She can’t get the images out of her head. All the destruction and bloodshed. How anyone can do such a thing ― destroy someone’s home, someone’s life ― is beyond her. The back door swings open and the pharmacist walks back out.

A crowd of people gather in the streets. “Tegyvuoja Lietuva!!” _Long live Lithuania._ The sound of engines roaring cuts through the air. Motorcycles speed past. The unmistakable symbol of everything that is evil and hateful waves through the air. The Germans are here. Lina can’t move. She can’t breathe, can’t think. Anatol’s hand curls around her wrist, almost to the point of being uncomfortable.

_Almost._ Nothing is painful as seeing the Germans invade her town. Her home. Lina’s hands curl into fists. “Lina, we have to go. Come on.” People are starting to crowd around the approaching Germans. Their cheers echo through the streets, echo in her mind.

A bitter taste fills her mouth _._ Lina’s heart sinks to her feet. Everything feels heavy, her heart most of all. Her feet stay planted on the ground. This can’t be real. This has to be some sort of twisted reality. “I can’t watch this.” Shaking her head, Lina pulls her arm out of Anatol’s grasp and stalks off. Before she realizes it, she’s running as fast as she can, shoes pounding against the ground.

“Lina! Wait!” She doesn’t stop. All Lina wants is to put enough distance as possible between her and the Germans. Her lungs burn as she picks up her pace. The world seems to fade away until she reaches the forest. It’s peaceful here. _Quiet._ Here, nobody can find her. She’s safe. For now. Lina collapses on the ground. Her heart’s going to beat out of her chest. She’s sure of it.

Lina tilts her head up towards the sky. It’s clear and sunny, a brilliant blue. A perfect summer day. Or it would be if the world wasn’t falling apart around her. Already everything feels sharper, louder. More intense. “You gotta quit running so much,” Anatol says, breathless from sprinting to catch up to her.

“Can’t. Keeps my mind calm.” Lina picks at a blade of grass and twirls it between her fingers.

“Then what the hell are all the notebooks for?”

A silvery laugh slips past Lina’s lips as she shoves Anatol playfully. “Nothing that concerns you. Now, let’s go. We should head back.” Lina and Anatol walk in silence for a few moments. “What do you think is going to happen now?”

“I don’t know. Whatever it is can’t be good, though.” Lina rolls her eyes as they walk past the Germans lurking in the streets.

“Clearly. What if they, you know...?” she trails off. She can’t say the words. They’re too unfathomable. Too terrifying. And yet, they’re not. It’s happening all over. It’s been happening for years, slowly building until now. Until the breaking point.

Anatol squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t say it. It won’t happen.”

“You don’t know that. They’re ruthless.” Lina slips inside and rushes up the stairs back to the apartment. “Here.” Franciszek takes the bag from her and pulls out the inhaler. “Is Mama back?”

“Where have you been?” Mama’s voice is clipped.

“Did you not tell her where I went?” Annoyance creeps into Lina’s voice as Anatol fails to stifle a laugh. “Franciszek ran out of his medicine. I had to get more.”

“Well, don’t go out anymore. We don’t know what’s going to happen.” Mama’s gaze lands on the people outside.

A lump forms in Lina’s throat. “What do we do now?”

Nobody says anything for a few moments. The tension in the room is thick and heavy. Mama finally speaks. “We wait. We _hope._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Notes:   
> *On June 23rd, the NKVD withdrew from Vilna. The Lithuanian rebels took over the post office and other key areas.   
> *On June 24th, the Germans reached Vilna.   
> *Between June 22nd-July 5th, armed Lithuanian squads carried out Jewish pogroms in 40 locations in Lithuania.


	6. Chapter Four: Ares: Silence of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Silence is the fruit of the occupation; it hangs in branches, seeps from gutters.” ― Anthony Doerr, All the Light We Cannot See

Ares peers into the window of the apartment. Worry and fear radiate from inside the apartment. The past two days have kept Ares busy. Between the Germans and Russians and Lithuanians, there’s no shortage of bloodshed. No shortage of death.

“What are you thinking?” Thanatos walks over and stands next to Ares. Both of them watch closely. Nadia glances out the window. Ares remembers her.

His last war ― the Great war ― brought her to the battlefield. _Away from her home._ Her hands healed the brave men who came from all over to fight. _Healing runs through her veins._ “It’s funny, isn’t it?” Thanatos cocks his head to the side.

War continues speaking. “Both of them have similar paths.”

“Both of them are healers. It’s not that big of a surprise.”

“You know what I mean.” Thanatos nods. He knows all too well. It’s not easy to be in the thick of war. He’s seen what War is capable of. They work side by side.

They keep the balance.

Healing is hard in war. It’s draining, constantly being surrounded by death and pain. He doesn’t envy the healers of the world.

Lina sits on the couch, journal in hand. Her hair hangs in her face, wavy from being in a braid all day. Her expression is relaxed and content. Even now, she’s still able to lose herself in stories. Not that’s it entirely a bad thing. She’s going to need them soon enough. Ares watches her intently. “She’s not going to like this,” Thanatos says, voice gravelly.

“Nobody likes me. They all fear me,” Ares sighs. Being the god of war isn’t easy. Sure, victory is nice, but he doesn’t _want_ to see people die. That’s the price he pays though. _Victory over death._

“Not everyone. Besides, you’re not the only one people fear.”

“Something tells me she won’t fear you. Not in the way you think.”

War nods and glances back at Lina. She’s quiet and soft-spoken. The type to be a healer, to calm people when they need it most. There’s something else, though. Something buried deep down inside her. A spark. A flame. Whatever it is, she’s going to need it to survive.


	7. Chapter Five: Stars of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did one nation produce both humble souls and killers?” ― Julie Berry, Lovely War

July 15, 1941

Lina’s heart pounds rapidly in her chest as she glances upward. The sky’s painted a mix of oranges and pinks and purples as the sun sinks lower in the sky. Lina taps her foot against the street. She can’t wait here much longer. Not without risking everything.

Damn Germans. They ruined everything. Her worst fear has come true. Curfews keep them on alert, constantly watching. She hates waiting.

 _Waiting._ All they do is wait. Wait for food they don’t get, wait for the next order that ruins their lives, wait.

Unconsciously, she fiddles with her jacket and wraps it tighter around her, trying to hide the star sewn onto her dress. Not that it matters. It’s useless to try and hide it.

Bright yellow, it stands out like a target. Targets. _That’s what we are._ Targets for the Germans, for the Lithuanians. _It’s their fault._ She almost wishes the Russians were still here. Almost. _It was better when we had our independence._

At least they had some semblance of freedom with the Russians. Now, they don’t have anything. No jobs, no food, no lives. Nothing. The Germans are merciless. Every day is spent hiding, living in fear. They don’t go outside anymore. Not unless they have to. It’s no way to live. War has other plans, though.

Nothing is the same. Neighbors, people she thought she knew, have turned on them. They work alongside the Germans, ripping people from their homes, their lives.

Nothing seems to stop them from destroying everything that once was.

“Get in the truck! Now!” German soldiers shove people towards the trucks. Lina freezes. Fear runs through her veins. She can’t move.

Lina stumbles forward. Someone’s shoving her towards the truck. Her eyes frantically scan the streets. People go about their business. Her hands ball into fists as she walks towards the truck.

She hopes this is the right choice. She can’t worry about that now. Everyone makes choices in war to survive. All she can do is hope it’s the right choice. That’s the only thing anyone can do anymore. Hope and wait that everything plays out in her favor. Hope that fate is on her side.

Hope is fleeting. Just like a shooting star, hope is a brief flash of light before the darkness takes over again.

The streets feel empty, haunted. Even with people crowding them, there’s something eerie. Something that isn’t right. There’s been so much destruction already. Her hand fumbles for the pendant tucked under her dress, absentmindedly running her finger over the six points. They’re close to the truck now. She spots it immediately. Everyone on the truck wears a yellow star. _No. No. NO._

It hits her like a weight of bricks. People have been disappearing off the streets. Just like ghosts. One second they’re there, then they’re gone. _Taken to work._ That’s what people say. They don’t come back, though. Lina knows what it is they’re doing. They all know. _Taken to work. Taken to their death. That’s what’s really going on._

Some people still don’t believe it. Or they don’t want to. Lina doesn’t get how they can’t see it.

The Germans have been doing this for years. Of course it was going to happen here. _To us._ War is relentless. He’ll do whatever it takes in his pursuit of blood. _Now, we’re paying the price._ “Get in the truck!”

Whispers have been going around about. Some sort of solution. That’s what some people say. The solution to the Jewish problem. It’s all lies. _As if we’re the problem._

Suddenly, someone’s pulling her away from the crowd. _Away?_ Glancing up, she spots a girl her age, curly brown hair bouncing with each step. “Don’t let go. Not yet.” Lina nods and keeps her gaze on the ground. _Keep moving. Keep moving. Don’t make eye contact._ The eyes of the enemy, of evil are watching. Always.

“Who are you? Why did you do that?” The girl doesn’t answer, just continues walking. Lina yanks her arm away. “At least tell me your name.” _Why did you save me?_ The words sit on the tip of her tongue. _She didn’t have to save me. She risked everything and she doesn’t know me._

Once they’re out of the German’s view, she turns and faces Lina. Her eyes are cold and dark.

“Relax, I know you. Or I know of you.” Her voice is accented. _Polish._ It’s faint but noticeable. Lina barely catches it. Not many people speak Polish anymore. “My name is Marie.”

“Lina. And thanks for back there.” Marie nods. They continue in silence, eventually turning a corner.

“Boy, you’ve really got a fucking death wish, don’t you?” Lina groans. Anatol’s words grate on her nerves.

Lina shakes her head and scoffs at his words. “You think I did that on purpose? It’s not my fault Germans are swarming all over the damn place.” Her voice rises in volume, anger rushing to the surface. Whirling around, Lina starts walking down the street.

She doesn’t get far. Anatol takes a few quick strides and pulls her away from the line of sight. “See? Death wish. You have a death wish.”

Lina forces herself to take a deep breath. It’s no use getting mad at Anatol.

The only people to get mad at are the ones who signed their freedom over to the Germans. Nothing can be done about it. Not until War gets what he wants.

“I have a life to live. Or I did before everything went to hell.” Lina rolls her eyes and brushes a piece of hair out of her face. Her hands curl into fists, nails digging into her palm.

Anatol nods and shoots another glance at Marie. Lina recognizes the look in his eyes. She’s seen it time and time again. _He’s up to something._ “What is it you’re trying to hide?”

“She’s onto you.” Anatol laughs and glances at the ground.

Lina shoves an elbow into his side and chuckles. “You get used to his tics.” Marie nods, a grin tugging at her lips as she absentmindedly twirls a piece of her hair .

“Apparently I’m still not used to your bony elbows lodging into my ribs.”

A laugh slips out from Lina. “If you didn’t annoy me so much, I wouldn’t do it so much.” Anatol shoots Marie another look. There’s a sort of unspoken tension between them. A grin tugs at her lips. “Anyways, what are you up to?”

“Just putting together a little something.”

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Lina mutters, laughing harshly.

“Now you don’t get to know what it is.”

“Good.”

Silence falls over them. Lina rocks back and forth on her heels. The streets are quiet now. _Haunted._ “I should get going,” Marie finally says. “Bye, Anatol. Bye Lina.” She waves and starts down the street, eventually disappearing out of sight.

“Come on. Let’s head back.” The two of them head towards the apartment building. Lina hugs her jacket tight around her.

They’re almost to the apartment before Lina speaks. “How do you know her? Haven’t seen her around before.”

“We have some classes together.” Lina nods as they head inside. They walk up the stairs in silence. There’s nothing to say. Nothing that hasn’t been said before.

When they finally reach the apartment, Anatol turns to face her. “Good luck.”

Lina laughs and hesitantly slips inside. “Where have you been? It’s late.”

“Waiting for food. Didn’t get any.” Lina shrugs her jacket off. “I got stopped. A German - The Germans were rounding us up.” Franciszek pokes his head out from his room. His eyes are riddled with fear and anxiety.

“Rounded you up?”

“I knew it.” Papa looks up from his book, anger turning his eyes cold.

“Marie was talking to Anatol. She found me and pulled me away.”

“Are we gonna be alright?” Lina looks at Franciszek. Nothing is alright. They’re barely getting by. Mama doesn’t have her job at the hospital anymore. Papa doesn’t have his job at the university. She can’t say any of that, though. _I can’t take his hope away._ “I hope so.”

“We _will_ ,” Mama says insistently.

“No we won’t! They have us marked for death.” Lina’s voice wavers. It hits her like a punch to the gut. _I would be dead if Marie hadn't been there._ Dead. The word plays in her mind on a loop.

She wonders where they took the others. She wonders if their families know.

“It’s such bullshit! This whole war is bullshit!” She’s yelling now; her voice rising with each word. “There’s no point to it. They’re just killing people for no reason!” Tears well in her eyes.

Nobody says anything. All eyes are on her. Lina keeps her gaze down, eyes boring a hole in the floor. “She’s not wrong.” Lina blinks back the tears, forcing her gaze upwards. “There’s no reason to this.”

Silence hangs in the air, heavy and awkward. It’s too quiet. Lina hums softly to herself. “Come on. Let’s eat.” Dinner is quick and quiet. It usually is. There isn’t much to talk about.

“Blessed are You, Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, at whose word all came to be,” Mama says.

After cleaning up quickly, they head into the living room. Lina curls up in one of the easy chairs while Franciszek sprawls out on the floor. Mama and Papa sit on the couch, hands intertwined. “Tell us about Paris.”

“You already know it by heart.” Lina rolls her eyes and laughs. “Alright. It was just after the war ended. The city had never been more alive.” She can picture it in her mind. The Eiffel Tower lit up, people celebrating in the streets, music drifting through the air.

Mama’s expression relaxes, a sense of peace coming over her. “People were celebrating for days, it seemed. I was out with some friends when your father came over and asked me to dance.”

A grin tugs at Lina’s lips. She never gets tired of hearing about Paris. _Magical. That’s what it is._ “I knew instantly that was it. We danced for hours that night.”

“I wish we could go.”

“One day. When this is over.” Lina nods at the words. When it’s over. _What if there’s nothing left when this is over?_ “Don’t worry about it now. It’ll be over soon enough,” Mama says before heading down the hall.

“What she said,” Papa chuckles before following. Franciszek lays sprawled on the floor, chest rising and falling gently.

Fighting to hold back her laughter, Lina slips outside onto the balcony, clutching the necklace in her hand. The flowers stand out among the darkness.

The soil is cool and soft, fine enough to get stuck under her nails. Taking care not to disturb the flowers, Lina digs a small hole just big enough for the necklace. Lina unfurls her hand. The necklace is the last thing she has. That doesn’t matter anymore, though. _Especially to the Germans._

Lina looks away and lets the necklace fall into the dirt. Hurriedly she covers the necklace, chest aching. It’s as if a piece of her is gone.

Sitting on the sidewalk, she glances up at the sky. Everything feels like it's been turned upside down. In a way, it has. She doesn't recognize this place.

She just wants it to be how it used to be. Before the war came and she spent her days at the university studying Most importantly though, she just wants it to be like it was when they were free.

Free from war and the destruction it causes. Free from the Germans and the Russians. Free from fear.

_Free._

There’s nothing more in the world Lina wants. To be free from everything that weighs on her mind and soul.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Lina groans inwardly. “Just come up here.” _There went the quiet._ Anatol shakes his head and disappears. A few moments later, he sits down next to her. “I had to hide something.” Lina uncovers the spot where the necklace lies. Anatol glances at the gold star standing out against the dark soil. “I don’t want the Germans to steal it.”

“Someone could still find it.” Lina glares at him, hastily covering the necklace. “Alright, alright. I’ll make sure no one steals it,” he laughs, nudging her teasingly.

“Good.” Silence falls over them for a few moments. “So, what were you whispering about?”

Anatol looks at her, brows furrowed together. “Earlier with Marie.”

“Oh. Umm, there’s a group at the university.” He glances around momentarily before speaking again. Dropping his voice to a whisper he says, “They want to fight against the Germans. A resistance group.”

“And you’re going to do it.” It’s not a question. He’s always been the one to fight. Anatol nods. “Good, this war needs to end.” Tapping her fingers against the pavement, Lina lets her thoughts wander. “Just don’t do anything too stupid.”

Anatol shakes his head and sighs. “When have I ever done anything stupid?”

“Let’s not attempt going through that list right now,” Lina laughs, eyes crinkling with delight.

“I’m not the only one whose done stupid things.”

“We are _not_ talking about me.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going inside. Try not to get lost.” Anatol chuckles and gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading inside. Her gaze falls on the flowers. The moon seems to shine on the roses, making them look ethereal.

Sighing, she heads back inside. It’s quiet inside. Lina curls up on the couch and flips to the next empty page in her journal. The pencil moves furiously across the page. Her grip tightens as the words spill on the page. The tip of the pencil snaps.

Lina sighs. “Damn it.” Setting the journal aside, she glances out the window. A few moments pass and she reaches for the tattered journal once again. Lina flips through the journal, eventually finding the page she’s looking for.

_September 1940:_

_Classes started today. I’ve gone to the University of plenty times before. This time felt different though. It’s for real this time._

_All of my classes are fascinating. The science ones are my favorites, especially astronomy. I’ve always wanted to learn more about the stars. There’s just something about them that draws me in. The idea that something so small is so big and holds so much meaning._

_Literature is a close second. Stories are something I hold close. They’re a nice escape from reality and my own mind sometimes. We talked about the myth about Baltic amber. It’s sad but kind of beautiful in a way. The idea that her tears form something so beautiful, so revered._

_I’m going to find a piece one day. Next time we go to the coast, I’m going to look for as long as it takes._

_People still talk about the war, but not as frequent. People are calling it the phony war. I think they’re wrong. Not that I can say that. The Russians might have moved in but there’s still German supporters here._

_I’m hopeful that the war will end soon and everything will go back to normal._

_The last war isn’t too far gone. People still talk about it. I’ve asked Mama about it plenty of times. Not the stories of what she did on the battlefield. I just wanted to hear about Paris._

_I hope I see it one day. One day when we’re free and there’s no war. I bet it’s just as magical as Mama says. It sounds like a magical place. A place where beautiful, magic things happen and people fall in love. A place that inspires people._

_A place that heals people. That’s what I want. I want to go to a beautiful place like Paris. Once the war ends and I become a nurse._

_First I need to get through classes. It’s late. I should sleep._

A wistful smiles crosses Lina’s face. She misses the university. It wasn’t long before she left. Not by choice. Yet another thing lost to war. Anatol tries to tell her about his classes. Lina cuts him off when he does.

She knows he means well. It just hurts. _University was the one thing I had. Now, I don’t have anything._

_Now, I have to hide in the shadows._

There’s one thing she’s always wanted to do. Become a nurse and help people. _To heal instead of destroy._

The words play in her mind on a loop. They comfort her when she needs it. They’re familiar. A constant. Not many things are a constant for her now.

Looking out the window, Lina watches the sky. The stars twinkle like a million little lights. A grin tugs at her lips.

“And they hung the stars in the sky, each one representing a person and their destiny in the world,” she murmurs. Another story she loves. The story of how Fate lies in the stars.

She doesn’t believe it. That it’s a myth, that is.

Fate lies in the stars.

Maybe that’s it. Maybe that’s why people are drawn to the stars. They see themselves and their family in the sky. A reflection of themselves. They see their lives in the stars.

Lina wonders which star represents her, what her fate is. She doesn’t think about it often.

Only in the last few weeks has it really been on her mind. She knows it’s because of the war. Everything becomes a question in war. Nothing is certain in War.

The only thing certain in war is that nothing is certain.

_Something feels off. Something big is coming. Something bigger than the Germans invading. Whatever it is, we’ll make it through._

_We have to. We have to survive. That’s all anyone can do. Or try to do. The Germans are intent on us not surviving._

Lina shakes her head. She can’t think about that now. It doesn’t do her any good. All it does is make her angry. At the world, at the war, at the Germans. Taking one last look at the stars, then the flower box where her necklace lies, Lina heads back to her room, thoughts racing more than they normally do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes from Stronger Than Iron: The Destruction of Vilna Jewry:   
> *July 4: All Jews ordered to wear star of David. Jews only permitted to be on the streets between 6 a.m.-6 p.m.   
> *Jews were not allowed to walk on sidewalks


	8. Chapter Six: Thanatos: The Weight of a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It kills me sometimes, how people die.” ― Markus Zusak, The Book Thief

Death has never seen anything like it. In all the years he’s walked the Earth, he’s never seen such violence.

In all the years he’s been at War’s side, he’s never seen such hatred. _Such terror._

Some days, the pain and suffering eats away at him. Ending a life is hard. But Death knows suffering intimately. No one deserves it.

And yet, that’s what war is.

People suffering, sometimes dying for no reason. besides what they believe in. And it’s his hand that delivers the final touch.

He knows what ideas lurk in the minds of those with power. Ideas that he never thought possible. Ideas that he’s powerless to stop.

Plans not yet set into motion that will change the course of everything.

Violence and death run rampant throughout the city, throughout the country.

_Throughout the world._

Days seem to drag by. He watches from the shadows while he can. War keeps him busy, though. Every day brings more death, more innocent souls to his realm.

He tries to stop them. He tries to save people.

He tries so hard to save so many people.

It doesn’t work. War is too swift. He spills blood as easily as one breathes.

The only way Thanatos can save them is to bring them to his realm. _To take a life. To keep the balance._

The Germans start to round people up. Yellow stars seen on their clothes make them stand out from the others. Thanatos spots Lina Grace among them. She’s not supposed to be on the truck. Her eyes blaze with fear.

His eyes land on someone else. Someone else who War has been watching. _Marie._ She stands talking to Anatol. Death moves out of the shadows and walks to her side. He motions to where Lina stands in the crowd. “It’s not her time yet.”

Marie whispers something to Anatol before heading into the crowd. She moves quickly through the crowd, shoving past people. The soldiers are yelling. “Come on,” Thanatos mutters. Marie moves quicker until her hand finds Lina Grace, pulling her away from the truck.

Thanatos moves out of the shadows and sits on the truck. A truck full of innocent lives, carted off to the forest. Bullets slice through the air. They don’t miss.

Not when their targets make them so easily distinguishable from everyone else. Their targets fall to the ground in a heap.

The forest, scarred by blood and bullet wounds, is haunted now. Jewish blood stains the earth. All over Europe, the same thing is happening. All over Europe, their blood has been spilled.

Death wanders the forest. It’s as if he can still hear their cries echoing among the trees, taunting him.

So many lives have been taken today. Innocent lives with so much potential, so much good.

The scent of blood mingles with the earth.

Death heads back to the square. More trucks line the streets, full of people waiting for what’s to come. _Waiting for him to call them home._

The trucks pull away and head back to the forest. Back to where it all ends.

Death wanders the haunted streets, hood obscuring his face. The faces of those in front of him send a chill through him. Their eyes are dark and dull, the light in them extinguished. There’s no hope for them.

It weighs them down, almost as if they carry the weight of the world on their shoulders.

War becomes ruthless as the days pass. Riots break out in the streets. German bullets spill Jewish blood.

Death continues his work in the shadows.


End file.
